Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to pumps used in a gasification system, and, more specifically, to pumps with enhanced abrasion resistance.
Description of the Prior Art
Pumps used in a gasification system, such as a coal gasification system, usually suffer severe abrasion and damage after a quite short period of use. These abrasion damages not only reduce the reliability of gasification, but also make the cost of gasification increase. Therefore it is a significant issue to enhance the abrasion resistance of pumps to prolong their working life and develop more reliable gasification system and process.